


《前所未见》25（完结章）

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [26]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 3





	《前所未见》25（完结章）

李赫宰感到十分烦躁，他打开门后没有让开身体欢迎人进门的意思，而是堵在门口撑着门框，拧紧眉看向来人。

“我记得上次就已经拒绝过了，东海确实不想见他。”

李赫宰已经尽可能顾及对方的身份，但检察院的人这样三番五次上门打扰他们的生活让他厌烦。李东海的手续还在办理的最后阶段，要是能把李东海带走他肯定立刻就带着人离开这里。

他不让人进来，对方也没有要离开的意思。李赫宰叹口气，只好让人进到家里。  
如果是别的事情也就算了，他们居然让一个被圈禁折磨了六年的omega再回去见一次罪魁祸首，而原因竟然是让本应伏法的人愿意认罪，并且主动交代。  
且不说检察院那种肃穆庄严的地方李东海会害怕，光是黎疆这两个字摆出来就能把人吓得半死。他不能跟监察系统的人站对立面，更何况经手这事的人大部分都是崔羡阵营。李赫宰无奈地引人走向客厅，倒了两杯水放到茶几然后去叫李东海。

李东海正在屋里抱着pad玩游戏，见李赫宰走进来高高兴兴伸出双手，拉住李赫宰的手笑弯眼睛。  
“又是你哥呀？”  
“不是。”  
李赫宰略微踌躇一下，叹口气走近揉了揉李东海的头发，将人拢进怀里。  
李东海乖乖倚着他，头枕着小腹，突然脸红了起来，伸手摸摸他的腰，贪恋的抚摸结实的腹肌。  
李赫宰心软的一塌糊涂，他突然也觉得委屈，为什么这些事情总是追着他们跑，为什么至今还不肯放过他们。  
他抱住李东海，有些内疚，他应该把那些人拦在家门口。

“检察院的人，要跟你谈谈。”

果不其然，李东海脸上的笑容瞬间消失。Omega毛茸茸睫毛眨了眨，有些委屈的撅起嘴。  
“为什么又来…”  
李东海性格和缓柔软，像只软趴趴的猫咪，不高兴了也不知道跑走，只是用肉垫搭在人的手背上推一推。他委屈的看向李赫宰，然后埋头在腹部蹭了蹭。

“要不我出去跟他们说你睡了。”李赫宰缓缓抚摸李东海的头发，感到心疼。  
他不知道惧怕一个人是什么感觉，他生长在肥沃的土壤，父母恩爱，兄长亲和。家庭带给他的眷恋超过社会的任何诱惑，所以他不太能懂会让一个人害怕到如此境地要多难熬。他每次看到李东海露出那种惊恐的眼神都会感到心痛，脆弱又惹人怜爱的瑟瑟发抖的小花。

李东海听他说完摇了摇头，低声说这次不见下次还会来，他不想再见到这些人了。

这个世界多么奇怪，难以分清究竟是什么人当道。为什么坏人受到理应的制约，还可以被照顾感受，然后遵从他的话不停地撕开无辜的人的伤疤。

李东海和李赫宰牵着手一起走出去。他心情很差，还莫名的感到焦躁，少见的拧紧眉。他最近总是稍有不顺心就开始觉得烦闷，经常恹恹的缩成一团，要李赫宰一直在旁边陪着才会舒心。  
检察院的工作人员见到他出来起身，李东海勉强扯出笑容握了握手。  
双方落座后检察人员沉吟片刻，率先开口。还是跟之前一样，希望他能考虑一下，他们承诺会保证李东海的安全，只是隔着审讯室的防弹玻璃简单见一面。

“还是希望您能配合我们的工作，争取早日让黎疆伏法，这也是我们所有人都希望的。”

李东海垂眸听着，他只要想起黎疆就会不由自主地害怕。他明明已经从那段不正常的婚姻中解脱，为什么还要打着正义的名号将他再拉回去。他不明白让坏人伏法这事，为什么会和自己有关，这难道不是三番五次登门说服自己的检察院应该做的事情么。

偌大的客厅安安静静，李东海终于抬起头，他对上那两道期盼答案的目光更加委屈，开口时已经带上哭腔。

“为什么一定要找我，我不想去见他。”

工作人员还有要试图劝说的意思，李东海更加委屈，豆大的眼泪不受控制落了下来。他好难过，为什么自己一定要回到阴暗的泥潭中，他想起黎疆冰冷如同看一个物什的眼神就会发抖。他想不通黎疆要见自己的理由，那一定不会是什么好事。  
李赫宰看到他落泪瞬间慌了神，坐直身体把他抱进怀里，小心翼翼拭去眼泪。  
李东海瞪着不停流泪的眼睛，他终于知道了，他是在愤怒，愤怒别人试图将他带回黎疆身边，用正义的名号来捆绑他的痛苦。他明明费尽力气才逃出来，他好不容易能拥有新的生活。

“我说过很多次了我不想见他，到底怎么样才算作伤害，只有你们能看到的才叫伤害吗？你们到底是在审他还是审我？为什么要难为我？他不说是他的事，为什么要一遍一遍，一次一次的来找我？”

李东海情绪激动的站起来质问“我好不容易解脱，好不容易不用再被他折磨，为什么非要我见他？你们满足他的要求，能不能也满足一下我的要求？我甚至没有做过任何错事，你们为什么不能放过我。为什么你们不能保护一个普通人，为什么在保护他。”

李赫宰拉住李东海的手，小心翼翼把人拉回腿上。他第一次见到李东海生气，对面的工作人员似乎也没想到omega这次会爆发，一时间不知道该说什么。  
李赫宰轻拍李东海的后背，吻了吻脸颊安抚，信息素如同良药，瞬间抚平omega暴躁的情绪。李东海依偎在他怀里，哭红的眼睛噙着泪望向李赫宰，眨眨眼便滚轮一颗泪珠。  
李东海哑着嗓子，几乎是用哀求的语气。  
“赫宰……我不想去见他…不要让我见他……”

李赫宰心疼的脸都快要皱起来，把李东海往上提了提抱住，一边哄一边顺着脊柱抚摸。

“不去，我们不去，不哭了。”

他拍了拍哭花了小脸的omega，满是泪痕的脸庞委屈的可怜兮兮。李赫宰不顾有外人在，亲了亲撅起的猫咪唇。  
“不哭了哥哥，咱们不去见他，我带你出去玩。”

李东海不语，抽噎着趴在alpha怀里，下巴枕着肩膀委屈的落泪。他没有这么爱哭，也不知道是怎么回事，委屈涌上心头不受控制。  
他趴在李赫宰的肩头，听到人冷下声音，客气的下逐客令。

李赫宰也没有起身去送，坐在沙发上冷眼看检察院的人离开，轻拍着李东海的背。  
“不用怕，我不会让你见他。”

Omega抽噎几下，吸了吸鼻子问道。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”李赫宰亲吻沾着泪花的眼睛“我不会把你送回去的，我们不是好不容易才从那里离开吗？”

李东海直直望向alpha，被那双手臂拢进怀抱温声安抚，他紧紧依着李赫宰的身体。刚刚赫宰说我们，alpha从来没有将他的事和自己分开，甚至没有自诩“救世主”，他说我们从那里离开，他们是一起的。  
李东海努力止住眼泪，用力回抱住温暖的身体。也许他之前人生的所有运气都用在遇到李赫宰这件事，时常让他觉得无以为报，所以只有在以后的时光里更爱李赫宰才行。

李何彦一进门就见到李赫宰蹲在斜榻旁，握着李东海的手，一眨不眨地注视着omega的睡颜。见他来了，做了个噤声的手势，小心把李东海的手放好才起身。

“我来的时候看见检察院的车了，怎么回事啊？”

李何彦并肩和李赫宰走着，压低声音问道。他是来给小情侣送餐的，可怜他一总裁，开着几千万的跑车给弟弟跑腿，特意去买了李赫宰点名要的东西，跑了好几处才买全。  
李赫宰闻言叹气，帮着把袋子里的东西摆好，垂眸忙活手上的东西。

“别提了，又来劝东海的，去见黎疆。”

两个alpha轻手轻脚小心翼翼给东西分类，生怕吵到客厅另一边睡觉的omega。李何彦瞥了眼李东海那边，随口道。  
“哎，怎么又睡了。”

“嗯，最近他总说困，可能心情不好吧。”李赫宰又跟着看了眼，目光触及蜷缩一团的人变得温柔，笑了笑继续收拾。  
他馋辣的炒菜，特意拜托李何彦打包了吃的，哥俩忙活着把饭盒打开，饭厅飘满炒菜的香味。  
李何彦拍拍他，指了下客厅。  
“你就别忙了，去给东海叫醒。”

李东海醒来以后立刻皱起眉，不知道是不是睡前哭了一场的缘故，他感到胃部隐隐不适。李赫宰见他表情不太好轻声问他怎么了，李东海摇摇头，牵着李赫宰的手揉揉眼睛。  
“没事，可能是我没睡醒，有点不舒服。”

“别是感冒了吧？”

“没事…”  
李东海越靠近饭桌越感到不适，胃部叫嚣着反胃恶心，菜味明明很香，他却不合时宜地想要呕吐。

李赫宰被轻轻推了一把，李东海转过身开始干呕，匆忙抓住旁边的垃圾桶，呕吐物卡在嗓子里，李东海整张脸涨红。  
李赫宰被吓了一跳，赶紧走过去轻拍李东海的背。omega手脚发软，眼泪鼻涕一起流了下来。李东海差点被自己呛到，狼狈极了，幸亏李赫宰抱住他才没跪到地上。  
李何彦接了杯水递过来，那边李东海脸色苍白，半阖眼睛好像快要晕过去。李赫宰把他抱在怀里，水杯送到唇边。  
“宝贝喝点水，你胃不舒服也不告诉我一声，难不难受？”

李东海摇摇头，漱口以后又借着李赫宰的水勉强抿了口水，下一秒却又吐了起来。  
李赫宰拧紧眉，他生怕李东海身体不好，已经够精心养着，没想到体质还是这么弱。他光顾着心疼，没注意到旁边李何彦的表情变得复杂。

待李东海终于止住呕吐，已经快要脱力，他被李赫宰托着腋下抱着，像哄孩子一样拍他的背。  
李何彦在一旁动了动嘴唇，遂叹了口气，千万不要是他想的那样。按照他和李赫宰的计划，李赫宰和李东海结婚应该是明年的事，避开舆论的高点。

“赫宰，你还是带他去医院一次。”

李赫宰茫然地抬起头，眼神虚缈游移不定一阵，突然明白李何彦的意思。他立刻低头看怀里李东海，目光却不可控地望向平坦的腹部。  
他感觉自己的声线有些颤抖，手掌已经贴在腹部。

“东海……”  
“你什么时候开始……？”

李东海抬起苍白的小脸，惊喜的睁大眼睛。  
他不敢往这个方面想，刚被李赫宰带回来的时候医生曾经很遗憾地告诉他这一次洗标记可能会影响他以后的生活，其中包括像其他omega那样顺利地孕育生命。  
他也跟着摸向自己的腹部，轻轻咬住下唇。他不知道自己能不能保住这个孩子平安健康，医生的话让他还没去查就已经开始紧张。

结果和他们猜想的一样，他们的爱情结晶已经快要两个月，医生说目前来看没什么不妥。  
李赫宰在诊室里瞪大眼睛，耳边响着医生的恭喜声，他紧张的手心冒汗。回过神来他和李东海的手紧紧相握，omega抿唇对他轻笑，害羞的低下头，小心翼翼摸了摸肚子。  
算日子大概是那次在浦项，李东海瞬间想起那个令自己脸红心跳的亲昵时光。原来那时来到身边的不是只有重生的希望和美丽的太阳，还有他们的惊喜。  
李赫宰已经回过神，弯腰在李东海额头落下吻，然后在一旁打开手机备忘录，一字一句记医生的嘱咐。他怕李东海不舒服，离开时连油门都不敢踩下去，一路维持在60迈，提心吊胆地把李东海带回家。

和小情侣的欣喜不同，李何彦颇为头痛。这样以来李东海和李赫宰必须得尽快结婚，他十分担心两个年轻人被恶意揣测。他尤其担心李东海，可能会有很大的压力，这对孕期的omega来说并不是一件好事。

李赫宰小心护着李东海坐下，跑前跑后安置软垫，又赶紧倒一杯水塞进李东海手里，然后一脸严肃坐到旁边。

“哥，我必须要跟东海结婚，然后尽快办婚礼才行。”

“移民快办下来了，我再去催一催，你们收拾一下准备准备，再跟爸妈商量一下。”  
李何彦捏捏眉心，看到对面年轻AO深情望着彼此又感到欣慰。也是个好事，至少说明李东海身体健康，已经从之前的痛苦中脱离。  
他们坐在沙发上先把之后的大致流程商量好，得赶在胎儿成型之前把婚礼办好，然后他们就可以安安静静在家里养胎。因为时间紧来不及装修新房，李何彦随口承诺把另一处别墅给他们先暂时顶替一下，新房慢慢装，等孩子出生再一起搬过去。  
李东海坐在旁边听着，小心挽住李赫宰的胳膊。听起来自己有宝宝是个很麻烦的事情，兄弟俩讨论的最多的还是怎么处理之后可能出现的舆论问题，毕竟李赫宰很快也要进入集团。  
他咬住下唇有些纠结，自己又在给他们添麻烦。  
他垂着头一言不发，缓缓抚摸腹部。还是不敢相信这里居然有一个小生命，很快就要长大。

李赫宰说着说着，肩膀靠上一小点重量，他转过头看了看，然后展开手臂把李东海拢进怀里，轻轻拍着。  
虽然现在还没有实感，但李赫宰隐隐已经有那种即将成为人父的感觉，他要有自己的家庭，要照顾好omega伴侣和未出世的宝宝。  
李何彦见状转移话题，说自己有点事先走了，其他的事等以后再谈。说完不等李赫宰答应，立刻起身离开，给两人留出空间来慢慢消化这个惊喜。

李何彦前脚刚踏出家门，李赫宰立刻转过身，一把抱起李东海掂了掂。  
“哥哥！我们要有孩子了！！！”

李东海笑着惊叫一声，赶紧搂住李赫宰的脖子。他瞄着李赫宰的脸色，再三确认alpha是真的开心才放下心，想起这个宝宝很快要来到身边垂眸浅笑。  
李赫宰追着李东海吻，黏黏糊糊的亲吻从额头落至腮边，抱紧仍然纤瘦的腰。

“哥哥有了宝宝也要最喜欢我。”

他埋头在李东海颈窝蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的柔软的发蹭得炸起毛，然后一下子抬起头，笑眯眯的“啵”一口亲在李东海唇上，又哼哼唧唧的蹭来蹭去。  
李东海脸颊痒痒的，抚平那几根调皮的头发。alpha像只大狗狗，背着人对他撒娇，然后小心翼翼地摸摸肚子，嘿嘿傻笑起来。

“不会惹来麻烦吗…听你们刚刚聊天，感觉好像会很麻烦。”  
李东海分开双腿跨坐在李赫宰腿侧，他坐的高，李赫宰的发旋儿对着他，头发软软的。他忍不住上手揉一揉，然后抱住。

“如果太麻烦的话，我们等孩子出生以后再结婚也没关系，你哥哥也说……”

“不麻烦。”李赫宰从他的颈窝抬起头，斩钉截铁地说道。  
“别听我哥说的那些，股票舆论那都是他该想的，我又不是总裁。”

“但是你哥说的有道理，你以后不是也要接手那些事嘛，我不想影响你。”

“哎呀，我爸妈都不管这事，其他人管什么管。”

李东海有些纠结，他很珍惜这个降临的小生命，也知道李赫宰很高兴，但他就是忍不住会多想。正在高兴的alpha似乎没注意到他的纠结，抱着他规划未来，甚至已经开始幻想怎么布置婴儿房，孩子出生叫什么好。  
末了，李赫宰才把他往上托一托，认真地望着他的眼睛。

“东海，你从来都不是麻烦。”

李东海有些委屈地看着他，又开始自责自己多想，李赫宰比自己小一些，倒反而是自己一直被照顾着。  
李赫宰仔细看着他的反应，忽然撅起嘴，咬了下李东海的唇。

“嘶…哥哥你现在就开始想东想西，那万一以后吃孩子醋怎么办？”

他摇头晃脑地开始编排道。  
“我给孩子洗澡的时候你是不是在外边坐着生气我可以和宝宝一起洗澡？”

李东海脸颊飘上两朵红晕。

“我给孩子喂饭的时候你还会赌气，然后不让我进卧室。”

“说不定你还会半夜偷偷看我是不是又在哄孩子。”

“宝宝要我抱也会生气。”

“那时候你可能一赌气就要离家出走，然后我还要抱着孩子去找你，你看见我抱着孩子来的又生气了。”

李东海一把捂住李赫宰的嘴，红着脸警告不许再说了。Alpha只是笑着看他，亲了亲他的手心。

“哥哥呢…是天使，你和宝宝都是礼物，我的礼物。”

李赫宰收拢手臂抱紧李东海，他以前是没有这种耐心的，好像有些急躁的性格到了李东海这里全都变得平缓，不紧不慢地哄人。他摸了摸李东海的颈侧，慢慢地接吻，含着唇瓣温柔的吮着。  
这个孩子来的让他意外，不过一样让他们惊喜。李赫宰小心将手掌贴在那里，现在还看不出来，也感觉不到小生命，之后随着日子一天天过去，他们的宝宝就要长大了。  
李东海垂着头，然后收拢身体缩进李赫宰怀里，枕着肩膀。现在的生活幸福得好像在做梦，他偶尔会想起以前，在那座华丽而冰冷的大房子里，他曾经缩成一团抱住自己，希望有温暖宽厚的怀抱能拥住自己。  
恍然间，李赫宰伸出手臂抱住他，下巴蹭蹭他的脸颊，安静地一同分享这一时刻。

他曾经奢望的那些，李赫宰没有一点保留，都给他了。

检察院的人后来又来过一次，李赫宰终于将愤怒表现在脸上，不再思前想后顾虑许多，现在就是天塌下来也跟他没有关系。他的omega正在孕育他们的孩子，他必须要保证没有任何人会打扰，必须保证脆弱敏感的东海感到安定。  
李赫宰站在门口，冷冷地看着来人。  
“我的omega怀孕了，麻烦你们放过他，也不要为难我。我不可能让他去见什么别的人，我也不希望他生气难过。”  
他沉下脸色望着对方。  
“我们很快就要走了，不要再来打扰我们的生活。”

对方似乎还想要说什么，李赫宰眯起眼睛，信息素蓦地变得有攻击性，微微压制着来人。检察院的工作人员吞下未说出的话，一个alpha在警告别人的时候最好顺遂他的意思。他们又纠结了一阵子，最终只得作罢。  
李赫宰关上大门，玄关转角处探出一个小脑袋，抿着嘴望着他。

“怎么过来了？刚刚你说反胃，怎么不好好坐着。”  
李赫宰快步走过来，然后虚搂着李东海的腰陪人走回去。

“你怎么把他们赶走了，万一给你们穿小鞋怎么办。”李东海皱起眉，一手放在胸口微微用力压着。  
他最近孕吐变得严重，常常一口饭吃下去，还没嚼出个味道来就吐的昏天暗地。他今天一整天都没吃下去什么东西，被李赫宰扶着坐到最远离饭桌的那一侧，慢慢摩挲后背给他顺气。

“你就别想那么多了，你现在就好好想想自己想吃什么，我去给你买。”李赫宰故作不满，弯下腰在李东海颈窝蹭一蹭撒娇。  
“哥哥脸色这么差，跟我爸妈视频他们看见了，我会被骂的…”

李赫宰家那边连婚礼方案都已经做好，远程给两个年轻人过目就算敲定，只等着他们回去领证结婚。因为情况特殊，他们是先视频见的家长。李赫宰父母比李东海想象的还要亲和许多，关切他身体健康，又嘱咐李赫宰不要毛毛躁躁，好好照顾他。  
李东海听着那边年长者琐碎温暖的叮嘱，害羞的低头笑了笑，然后握紧李赫宰的手。看起来李赫宰父母很好相处，也没有对他的过往表示什么，因为担心他身体，一直希望他们赶紧回家，好好检查一遍然后安安稳稳地等孩子出生。  
李赫宰妈妈长了张笑脸，一直隔着屏幕笑眯眯地看他。李东海怯生生地对上长辈的视线，慈祥疼爱的目光让他鼻子一酸，差一点哭出来。  
他已经开始有家庭的感觉了，他接收到了不同的爱，每一份都是他曾经缺失的，梦想拥有的。

离开那天来得很快，临走前李赫宰又带李东海兜了一圈风，仔细将城市看了一圈才去机场。私人飞机停在机场单独的一个角落，李东海上飞机前，站在舷梯的最顶端回头看了看。城市如同往日繁忙，这个城市少了一个人不会被发现，像一个巨大的漩涡将他淹没其中，如今终于也冒出了头，呼吸到新鲜空气。  
他离开了自己的故乡，结束了噩梦，所有的一切到此为止。未来他会在温暖的地方生活，那里有阳光，有微风，有爱人，还有一个蹒跚学步的小朋友慢慢长大。

在飞机起飞前，李赫宰和李东海的手机同时响了起来。他们不约而同拿起手机查看，在看清屏幕上的内容后彼此对视，李赫宰牵起他的手。

“这次真的结束了。”

李东海浅笑，慢慢靠在李赫宰的肩膀。

手机屏幕又亮了一阵子才暗下，是国内新闻推送。  
黎疆迎来了自己的审判，他终身不会从那个阴暗的牢狱中解脱，未来的每一天都要为自己做过的事情忏悔。

乘务员走出来柔声通知他们即将起飞，在正午温暖的阳光下，他们的飞机从这片土地离开。如同这暖阳，生活是美好且充满希望的。  
李东海迎着大片的光闭上眼睛，茶香围绕在身边，他慢慢进入梦乡，隐约听到李赫宰吩咐旁人拿一条毯子，然后自己的头被轻轻扳正，枕着臂弯。  
李赫宰吻了吻他的耳朵。

“睡吧。睁眼的时候，我们就到家了。”

李东海迷迷糊糊的应了一声，抱紧李赫宰的手臂睡熟。  
他漂泊无定了好多年，终于寻得归处。

THE END.


End file.
